Coming to Terms
by Mark C
Summary: A sequel to Coming Clean.  Peter continues to deal with his unmasking as well as how the world is postCivil War.


Disclaimer: These characters were created and owned by Marvel comics.

Summary: A sequel to Coming Clean. Peter continues to deal with his unmasking as well as how the world is post-Civil War.

AN: This is a repost since it was brought to my attention that some readers couldn't get access to the story when clicking on the link. I hope this works now. I would like to thank **coltdancer**, **Jen K** and **htbthomas** for their outstanding beta work. Also, I would like to thank **foxtwin** for the title. The events in this story take place after Civil War #7, Captain America #25 and Amazing Spider-Man #538. This fic takes a slightly different turn than the comics since Wilson Fisk is in prison during this time in the comics. But for this story, he is not.

* * *

**Coming to Terms**

_The War is over, but at what price?_

_We are living in a world where Superhuman Registration is now law, at least in the United States. Other countries may follow suit after what happened in Stamford— what seems like a life time ago._

_But that's not the only thing that has happened. Captain America is dead. I don't think anyone would have thought that would happen._

These thoughts swirled in Spider-Man's head as he swung toward his destination. There were some personal things on his mind as well.

_I had a feeling that unmasking was not the right thing to do. My instincts were telling me to run but at the time I was convinced otherwise. Now, I'm a target for every villain that I've ever faced as well as the federal government. Because of that, Aunt May is lying in a coma from a gunshot wound._

"I'm sorry that I'm late. Things have been pretty crazy lately," Spider-Man offered as he landed gracefully upon the ground. "I really needed to talk to someone and since MJ is busy with Aunt May… I thought it would be good if we chatted for a bit. My life is pretty messed up at the moment."

_

* * *

__Several weeks earlier_

"How are you holding up, Tiger?" Mary Jane asked, while sipping on a cup of coffee in their ramshackle excuse for a motel room.

"Uh, what?" Peter replied, clearly distracted by something.

Puzzled at his reaction and a little concerned she inquired, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

With a slightly audible sigh, Peter answered, "Not really, no. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Peter then got up, crossing the floor to where Mary Jane was sitting and held her tightly.

"Things have changed so much and so fast lately," Peter told her.

"I think the worst part is that I can't even go to see my own _aunt_ in the hospital, just because of that _stupid_ registration act. And we have to hide so I won't get caught. I'm just so tired of everything, MJ."

"We'll get through this, Peter, like we always do," Mary Jane reassured him with a kiss to his forehead.

"I think I'll head out, do some web swinging to clear my head," Peter told her as he lifted his shirt, revealing the black and white costume he now wore.

"Be careful out there, sweetheart. I'll go and check on May's condition," she replied as she grabbed her purse and the room key. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, MJ."

With a kiss goodbye, they parted to do what they needed to do.

* * *

_Present_

"Mary Jane has always been there for me, especially when I needed an ear to listen to some of the things I do as Spider-Man. She's been my rock and sometimes I wonder how I wound up with her. I'm just glad we were able to work things out when we were apart for a time," Spider-Man said, referring to his wife.

"But, besides her, there are other people I can turn to. People who have learned that good ol' Peter Parker is the ever amazing Spider-Man. Some of my friends who never knew about my secret have been great about it."

* * *

_Betty Brant's apartment_

"Ah, there's no place like home; especially after a rough day at the _Bugle_," Betty sighed as she walked into her humble abode.

After a quick trip to the kitchen to get a Coke, Betty kicked off her heels and plopped herself on the couch to unwind. She then reached for the remote to turn on television when she heard a soft tapping sound.

_What in the world_, Betty thought as she searched for the source of the tapping. She went to the window when, "Aaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!"

The cause of the scream made his way into Betty's apartment.

"Geez, Betts, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Sorry," Spider-Man said contritely, removing his mask in hopes to calm his friend down.

"Damn it, Peter!! Don't do that." Betty grabbed Peter's hands and brought him into a hug. "It's good to see you, Pete. What's with the visit?"

Betty gestured for Peter to take a seat and he sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm here for a couple of reasons, actually," Peter answered, matter-of-factly. "First, I need some information about Wilson Fisk."

Betty gave her longtime friend an inquisitive look and asked, "Why him?"

Peter didn't answer her question right away. Then, gathering his courage, he finally told her, his voice tinged with anger, "Because he was the guy that put the hit out on me and that fateful shot struck Aunt May instead."

"Oh my Lord," a shocked Betty answered. She reached over to take Peter's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Betts." Peter answered with a light smile and he then went to his next request. "The other reason I'm here is to see if we're alright."

Betty gave Peter a quizzical look and wondered aloud, "Why wouldn't we be alright?"

Peter stood up, put his mask back on and spread his arms as if to say _Ta da_.

"Some people that I know, who I considered friends, didn't take finding out that I'm Spider-Man too well," Peter replied somberly, thinking specifically of Liz Allen Osborn. "Besides, you saw what happened with Deb Whitman's book."

"To set your mind at ease, Deb didn't want all the information pertaining to Spider-Man in the book. It was in there because her publisher forced her to put it in. We had a _nice_ chat about that and I truly believe that she's sorry about everything concerning the book."

"That is good news but what about you, Betty, how do you feel about me being Spider-Man?" Peter posed the question, a little distressed at what he might hear.

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two and Peter grew more than a little worried about that. The last time he and Betty talked, he had appeared at Flash Thompson's place and she had answered the door while he appeared in his 'Ben Reilly' disguise.

"Remember when we talked at Flash's?" Betty asked him, to which Peter answered with a nod. "Well, the same that held true then, does now. I'm not angry with you, Peter. You had your reasons to keep being Spider-Man to yourself and I can understand why you did it."

"I appreciate that, Betty. Would you believe that I wanted to tell you once?"

Betty was dumbstruck at that revelation. "Really?"

"Uh huh, but things got in the way that made me change my mind."

"Whatever they were, I might have not been ready to accept that you are Spider-Man like I am now."

That brought a small smile to Peter's face. "So, we good?"

"Yes, Peter, we're good."

Peter then got up, put his mask back on and went over to the window that he came in from.

"Hey Peter," Betty began as Peter was almost out her window. "How will I be able to reach you to pass any information I dig up about Fisk?"

Peter lifted up a portion of the top half to his costume and took something out of a compartment in a belt that he wore. Retrieving a small object, he flipped it over to Betty who deftly caught it in her right hand. She immediately noted that it was a spider shaped object.

Before Betty could ask what it was, Peter provided the answer, "That's a spider tracer. By depressing the center you'll activate it and the tracer will lead me right to you. Also, if you ever need me for something, use it. If something happens to it or you need to get some info to me right away, let Flash know and he can pass it on to me."

"Alright, thanks, Pete."

"No problem, Betts. I'll be in touch, then."

Betty gave Peter a quick hug. "You take care of yourself and Mary Jane, OK? And if you need anything at all…"

"I know." Peter flung out a new web and swung off.

As Betty watched him go, her only thought was, _There goes one amazing person._

* * *

_Several Days later…_

_Daily Bugle, the office of Editor in Chief Joe Robertson_

"I really hate it when Jonah has these early evening meetings. He knows everyone wants to get home, especially the way things are now," Joe 'Robbie' Robertson complained to no one in particular as he went to his office to gather some paperwork and then head home to his wife, Marla.

He began to gather what he needed when he heard a voice coming from off to the side, "How are you doing, Robbie?" it stated calmly.

Turning around, Robbie was surprised at who the source of the voice was.

"What in the world are you doing here, Spider… Peter…" the man faltered. "I don't even know what to call you." Robbie admitted as he saw Spider-Man perched on the far wall.

"I'm still, Peter, Robbie. Here, this will make it easier for you," Peter replied, removing his mask, but remained clinging to the wall in a somewhat seated position.

"If Jonah catches you here…"

"I know that, Robbie. I just came by to see Ben Urich and I noticed that he wasn't here. Is he on some hot story or something?"

"That's not it, Pete. Ben doesn't work for the _Bugle_ any more."

It was a good thing that Peter still clung to the wall because if he was on a chair, he would've fallen right off it hearing that news.

When he was able to compose himself, he asked, "How? Why?"

"Once all the fighting came to an end, Ben found out some things and wanted them to be printed in the paper. With all the changes going on, he knew that the _Bugle_ wouldn't be able to print his story, so he resigned. Word on the street is he started up an online paper with another reporter."

"And JJ didn't try to stop him from leaving?"

"No, he understood why Ben had to do it. But it was pretty tough to see him go."

"Well, I guess I'll try to catch him over at his place then."

Putting his mask back on, Peter jumped from his perch over to the office window.

"Wait," Robbie said, stopping the wallcrawler in his tracks. "Maybe I can help? I'd like to, if I can, that is…"

"You're not angry, like Jonah is, for my being Spider-Man?"

"Even before I knew that you were Spider-Man, I never doubted for one minute that you were a hero. But, to answer your question, no, I'm not mad at you. It actually explains a few things."

"How so?"

"Do you remember the time when you took that picture with Mary Jane in your Spider-Man costume?" In answer to Robbie's question, Peter gave him a nod and he continued. "Even though you said that was a fake, I never would've thought that all this time later it would turn out to be real."

"You do know that the reason for me saying otherwise was to protect my identity," Peter told him, recalling what had happened then.

"I guess I _really_ owe you an apology for that," Robbie replied with a slight chuckle.

"You apologized for how you reacted to that already; there's no need."

"Maybe this will do instead," Robbie conceded, sticking out his hand for Peter to shake. Without any hesitation, Peter grasped his friend's hand in his own.

Before they could say another word to each other, the knob to the office door began to turn and in walked J. Jonah Jameson.

"I saw that your light was still on, Robbie, and I just wanted to remind you—" Jonah looked over at his editor in chief and noticed that they weren't alone. "You!!"

"Damn," Peter muttered under his breath.

"Parker, what the hell are you doing here, you wallcrawlin' creep?!" Jonah barked out in his usual gruff tone.

"I was just…"

"I could give a rat's ass about what you're doing here. I'm placing you under citizen's arrest, you fugitive. The day is finally here that I get to see your webheaded behind put behind bars. Robbie, hold 'im while I call the police."

"Jonah, this is crazy," Robbie said to his long-time boss.

"It's not crazy. He's in violation of the law," Jameson said as he dialed the phone. "I will at last get to see—"

"Put a web in it, JJ," Peter grunted, with a quick flick of his wrist, effectively webbing Jonah's mouth shut. "Now, why don't you have a seat and relax a bit. I may be a fugitive, but I'm going to do my damnedest to either get that lousy Superhuman Registration act repealed, or at the very least, changed so that everyone with powers who wants to do good won't have to worry being thrown in jail for doing something that is right. What do you have to say to that, JJ?"

All that was heard was Jameson's furious mumbling through the webbing.

Peter put his hand to his ear and taunted, "What's that? I can't hear you."

Jonah growled a little bit louder but was still unable to form coherent words.

"Nothing to say? Peter asked, sweetly. "Oh well, the world is better off not hearing you spout off nonsense. Take care, flat top," he ruffled Jonah's hair. "Take care, Robbie."

A now re-masked Peter leapt out Robbie's window and headed off into the night.

Robbie watched Spider-Man as he swung away. Jonah continued his muffled ranting and that left Robbie with one thing to do.

"Hold on Jonah, I'll see what I can do about that," Robbie said with a barely audible chuckle.

* * *

_The Day after Peter's visit to the Bugle_

_The Rooftop of the Coffee Bean_

"It seems quiet out here tonight," Black Cat said to no one in particular as she paused from her patrol and scanned the city from the roof of one of her favorite coffee houses.

"Hopefully I can make it back here after my patrol is over. I could go for a good latte about now," she murmured thirstily as the aroma of her preferred beverage came to her from inside the Coffee Bean.

"I've always enjoyed a regular cup of joe, myself," a voice cut in from behind her.

"Who's there?" she demanded. Something clicked inside Black Cat's head as she recognized the voice. "Is that you, Spider?"

Out from the shadows came Spider-Man and he greeted her, "It's me, Felicia."

Looking Spidey up and down, the Black Cat was surprised to him in a different costume. "You're wearing your old black costume. Why?"

Spidey led his former paramour over to the edge of the roof and sat down. The Black Cat followed and joined him on the edge.

"The times have changed, Cat, and I thought that with the way things are right now a change in costume was in order," Spider-Man answered simply.

"No matter what costume you wear, you always look good." The Black Cat seductively stated as she ran a hand across his chest. "Me-ow."

That got them both to laugh.

"Felicia, I could use your help with something," Spider-Man told her suddenly, getting right down to business.

"I'll do what I can," responded Black Cat, sobered by his sudden seriousness.

"Thanks, Cat. Ever since the Superhuman Registration Act became law, my unmasking and fighting in league with Captain America, my life hasn't been a bed of roses. Since the end of the 'Civil War', my family and I have been forced to live in a motel. Unfortunately, someone found out where we were staying and fired a shot into our place. I was able to save MJ, but Aunt May wasn't so lucky."

"Oh, Peter, I am so sorry to hear that," Black Cat consoled her friend, reaching out and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "If there is anything I can do to help you track down the sick bastard…"

"Again, I appreciate the assist with this. I've even got Betty Brant working on this as well to see what she can turn up, but you may be able to speed up the process."

"How so?"

"I've been doing some detective work using the shell casing from the attack to find the type of gun that was used and where it came from."

"Interesting, I never pegged you for a Sherlock Holmes kind of hero," Black Cat replied, impressed at what Spider-Man had accomplished.

"The times are a changing, Felicia. Anyway, I was able to track it back to the one man that put out the hit on me. So, that shot was meant for me and not my family."

"Ok, give me the name and I'll get right on it."

Spider-Man gritted out, "Wilson Fisk."

"The Kingpin!?" an astonished Black Cat uttered.

"Yeah, and I can't _wait_ to get my hands on that big, fat tub of lard," Spider-Man stated angrily as he broke off a piece of the roof's ledge.

"Alright, I'll get to finding out where the fat man is and then we can…"

The wallcrawler interrupted his friend, "There _is_ no we, Cat. Once you or Betty has found the location for the Kingpin, I'm taking care of him _personally_."

"No way, I've got a score to settle with the fat man as well and there is no _way_ I'm going to let you take him on all alone. Besides, you have Mary Jane and May to think about. Don't throw your life away because of revenge. It's not worth it."

"No one is going to stop me from bringing Fisk down, not even you."

"Listen to yourself. This isn't the way everyone's favorite neighborhood Spider-Man talks. Snap out of it, Parker!"

With a slight warning from his spider-sense, Spider-Man stopped one blow that came from the Black Cat but was unable to avert the one that followed it.

_SMACK!!_

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his jaw.

"Someone had to smack some sense into you," Black Cat began. "And since I was the only one around, it was obviously up to me. Plus, knowing about your spider-sense, I had to make sure one slap got to you."

"Gee, I feel _so_ special now," Spider-Man replied sarcastically.

"There are a lot of people that care about you. _I_ care about you, and we don't want you going off half-cocked and doing something that you'd regret. What would Mary Jane think? What would your Aunt May think?"

Several seconds of silence passed between the two.

"You're right," Spider-Man finally spoke. "My anger over what the Kingpin did and the need to get even blinded me. Thanks for the reminding me of who I am… but was the slap really necessary?"

"I had to do something," Black Cat replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks, Felicia, you are a wonderful friend."

"So…"

"Alright, once you find out the whereabouts of Fisk, we'll confront him together."

"That's more like it, Spider," she acknowledged, thankful that the webhead had changed his mind. "Once I get word on Fisk, I can swing on by to your…"

"No, Cat. You can't know where I'm staying. Since you're registered, it will be safer for me to come to you. If you really need to get in contact with me, get in touch with either Betty Brant or Flash Thompson."

"OK."

"Take care, Felicia. I'll be in touch," Spider-Man then fired a webline and swung off into the night.

"You too, Spider," Black Cat quietly answered as she watched her friend leave. "You too."

* * *

_Present_

"Ever since this 'Civil War', I really know who my friends are," Spider-Man said, silently recognizing what Betty and Felicia were doing for him. "It's too bad that some of the people that I thought were my friends are not."

His last comment brought back what happened between him and Liz Osborn. She had lured him to her place so that some of his old sparring partners could attack him. When the smoke cleared, he had been left standing, but his friendship with Liz was not.

Before saying anything more, he laid a red rose on his Uncle Ben's tombstone.

"Thanks for listening, Uncle Ben. It's always comforting to come to you when my life gets turned upside down. Don't worry about me and Fisk, I'll do the _responsible_ thing with that criminal.

"It's time for me to go, Uncle Ben. I promised to meet up with Black Cat about finding the Kingpin. Wish us luck. Bye." Peter gave a lingering look at his uncle's grave as he prepared to leave.

Spider-Man leapt into a nearby tree, spun a web and was off, feeling refreshed and heartened after talking things over with the man who gifted him with the adage that fueled his purpose… "with great power, comes great responsibility."

**The End**

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this wonderful tale. Feel free to let me know by leaving a review. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. 


End file.
